Oftentimes at meetings it is necessary for a first party to operate the laptop computer such that results or data can be viewed by the client, prospect or customer, the second party. Passive matrix color also known as dual scan color LCDs have a limited viewing angle. The same is true of active matrix and monochrome LCD screens. Thus, it becomes necessary to relocate the computer such that the second viewer can read the screen. But this task often proves to be a difficult one because the base of most laptop/notebooks bear nonskid feet and/or have a crinkly paint finish, both of which tend to inhibit any chance for the computer to slide off the table if pushed.
Thus, there is shown to be a need for laptop/notebook computer relocation means which will permit a computer to be slid a short distance from an operator to a second party, a viewer.
It is an object therefore of this invention to provide a support means affixable to a laptop/notebook computer that will permit the computer to glide a short distance on being pushed on a table top.
A second object is to provide a removably affixed computer relocation support for laptop/notebook computers.
Another object is to provide a low cost support system for laptop/notebook computers which is light in weight and thus easily transportable.
Yet another object is to provide laptop/notebook computer support which can be made as an annular member or as an interlocking multicomponent unit.
These and other objects of the invention will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.
The invention accordingly comprises the device possessing the features properties and the relation of components which are exemplified in the following detailed disclosure and the scope of the application of which will be indicated in the appended claims.
For a fuller understanding of the nature and objects of the invention reference should be made to the following detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.